Shere Khan (2016)/Gallery
Images and videos of the 2016 incarnation of Shere Khan from the 2016 remake of the 1967 animated classic The Jungle Book. Gallery Images Promotional Shere Khan 2016.jpg|A promotional picture of Shere Khan Shere Khan 0.jpg|Idris Elba with Shere Khan. ''Jungle Book'' Shere Khan Terror.jpg|Shere Khan terrifies all animals at the Water Truce. Shere Khan Arrives.jpg|"I almost... almost think it was some kind of... Man Cub." Shere Khan Give Him A Name.jpg|"Mowgli? They've given him a name." Man Is Forbidden.jpg|"A Man-cub becomes Man, and Man is FORBIDDEN!!!" Shere Khan Amused.jpg|Shere Khan amused when Raksha reveals his true evil nature. Shere Khan Get Angry.jpg|Shere Khan growls after Raksha stands against him. Shere Khan Annoyed.jpg|Shere Khan is warned by Akela. Shere Khan Treath.jpg|"But ask yourselves: How many lives is a man-cub worth?" jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-2282.jpg|Shere Khan fighting Bagheera. Shere Khan Lose Mowgli.jpg|Shere Khan's angry glare after Mowgli escaped him. Shere Khan Confronts Akela.jpg|Shere Khan confronting Akela after arriving at Seeonee hill. Shere Khan Talk With Akela.jpg|"I thought I made myself clear that I wanted him to be handed over to me." Shere Khan Back Up.jpg|"Well, I guess it's done, then... ...unless, I can draw him..." Shere Khan Akela.jpg|"BACK OUT!!!!!" Shere Khan, moments before he throws Akela off to his death upon finding out that Mowgli is on his way to the Man Village. Shere Khan Throw Akela.jpg|Shere Khan throws Akela off a cliff to his death. Shere Khan Wolf Pack.jpg|"Have I got your attention now?!" jungle-book-social.jpg|Shere Khan takes control over the wolf pack after killing Akela. Shere Khan Fear.jpg|"So now you will know fear." jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-3855.jpg|Shere Khan encounters a young Mowgli and his father. jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-3885.jpg|Shere Khan before being disfigured. jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-3896.jpg|Shere Khan having his face burned by Mowgli's father with a torch, moments before killing the latter. jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-3908.jpg|Shere Khan retreats after killing Mowgli's father. Shere Khan Wolf Cub.jpg|Shere Khan with the wolf cubs. Shere Khan I Want Him Dead.jpg|"I want him dead." Shere Khan Manipulation.jpg|Shere Khan using one of his best abilities: fear to turn the animals against Mowgli. jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-9788.jpg|Shere Khan grinning evilly as he watches Mowgli throw away a fire torch, knowing that it be a perfect opportunity to strike him down defenseless. Shere Khan Stupidest Thing.jpg|"That was the stupidest thing you could've done." Shere Khan No Friend.jpg|"Now you have nothing. No claws, no fur, no teeth... And no friends." jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-9872.jpg|Shere Khan's enraged breakdown as he angrily swears to kill Baloo, Bagheera and the wolf pack when they came to Mowgli's aid. jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-9885.jpg|Shere Khan fighting Baloo. Shere Khan Surpasse Baloo.jpg|Shere Khan dominates Baloo. Shere Khan Beat Bagheera.jpg|Shere Khan defeats Bagheera once more. Shere Khan Evil Smile.jpg|Shere Khan prepares to finish off Bagheera. jungle-book-2016-disneyscreencaps.com-10081.jpg|Shere Khan fighting the wolf pack. Shere Khan More Mad.jpg|Shere Khan's scary teeth when he spots Mowgli in the burning jungle. KhanCorners.png|Shere Khan cornering Mowgli on a large fig tree. Shere Khan Provocations.jpg|"How long did you really think you'd survive against me? Longer than your father did? Longer than.... Akela?!" ShereKhanAngry.png|Shere Khan roars as he prepares to lunge at Mowgli and deliver the killing blow. ShereKhanDeath.PNG|Shere Khan bellows as he falls to his death into a fiery pit below after being tricked by Mowgli. Videos "Intro to Shere Khan" Clip - Disney's The Jungle Book Category:Galleries